Worf
Worf, son of Mogh and grandson of Colonel Worf, was one of the most influential Klingons in the quadrant from the mid- to late 24th Century. Early Life and Career Worf was born in 2340 on Qo'noS and shortly afterwards moved to the Khitomer colony with his parents, leaving his younger brother behind with a family friend as he was too young to travel. In 2346 the colony was attacked and destroyed by the Romulans and his parents were killed. Worf survived the attack and was rescued by the crew of the Federation starship USS Intrepid. Sergey Rozhenko, an onboard crewman, took care of Worf at the age of 6 and later returned to Earth with him where he was adopted with his wife, Helena Rozhenko. (TNG: "Sins of the Father", "Family") The Rozhenkos found it difficult to raise a Klingon child on Earth so made the decision to take Worf and his human brother, Nikolai Rozhenko, to the farm colony of Gault. The two brothers rarely saw eye to eye and spent most of their childhood in disagreement. (TNG: "Heart of Glory, "Homeward") Growing up with humans made for a difficult childhood; Worf found it hard to bridge the gap between his Klingon heritage and his decidedly un-Klingon circumstances. In 2353, when Worf was thirteen, he was captain of his school soccer team. The team made it to the championships that year, and Worf was determined to win. Near the end of the second half, with the score tied, Worf's team got a corner kick. Worf and one of his opponents, Mikel, both leaped up to head a highflying ball. Although Mikel had position, Worf was determined to score. Worf successfully made the goal, however, their two heads would collide in the process. Triumphant, Worf turned to Mikel to gloat, only to find him lying on the grass bleeding with a broken neck. Mikel would die the next day, forever scarring Worf with the reality of human frailty. (DS9: "Let He Who Is Without Sin...") Late in Worf's childhood the family returned to Earth and took residence in Minsk, where he would often take camping trips to the Ural Mountains with his father. (TNG: "Family", DS9: "Change of Heart") Worf made the decision to join Starfleet Academy in 2357 and graduated as the first Klingon Starfleet officer in 2361. :In a scene cut from DS9: "Resurrection", Worf mentioned that he had served as an ensign aboard the [[USS Hawk|USS ''Hawk]], prior to his posting on the Enterprise-D. It is likely that this was his first assignment after graduation and his only posting before taking his position on the Enterprise as a junior lieutenant.'' Aboard the USS Enterprise-D Worf in 2364.]] Lieutenant junior grade Worf took his posting on the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|USS Enterprise-D]] as a junior bridge officer under the command of Captain Jean-Luc Picard in 2364. His first year of duty aboard the ship was spent as a relief officer for the con and other bridge stations until he was promoted to temporary chief tactical officer and security chief upon the death of his predecessor, Natasha Yar. In 2365, he became full-time chief tactical officer and security chief. Also that year, he became involved with K'Ehleyr, a Human-Klingon emissary who would become the mother of his child, Alexander Rozhenko. (TNG: "The Emissary") Later that year, Worf also performed the Ruustai ceremony with Jeremy Aster, admitting him into the House of Mogh, after Jeremy's mother was killed on an away mission. (TNG: "The Bonding") In 2366, Worf was promoted to Lieutenant. Later that year, he was reunited with his broher Kurn, who he had not seen since he first left his homeworld as a child. Kurn arrived on the Enterprise to inform Worf that his honour was put into question when the Klingon Empire announced that Mogh had betrayed the Klingons at the Khitomer colony by giving the Romulans strategic information. Chancellor K'mpec had approved this finding on the assumption that no one would challenge it, but Worf and his brother Kurn appeared before the Klingon High Council to protest. Worf discovered that it was indeed Duras who had committed treason, but K'mpec feared his powerful house and did not think it wise to condemn him. Worf agreed to accept discommendation to avoid a civil war and preserve the Klingon Empire. It was also decided to keep secret Kurn's bloodline to protect his honour. (TNG: "Sins of the Father") Worf in 2369.]] In 2367 Worf was introduced to his son, Alexander, when K'Ehlayr came on board the Enterprise to meet with Captain Picard. He had been requested by Chancellor K'mpec to serve as the Arbiter of Succession, which meant it was his responsibilty to decide whether Gowron or Duras was to become the next Chancellor of the Klingon Empire. K'Ehleyr, having learned of Worf's discommendation, discovered that Duras was to blame for the late Chancellor K'mpec's death and that is was Duras who betrayed them at Khitomer. However, she was murdered by Duras before she had chance to deliver the evidence to Captain Picard. Upon discovering her body, Worf claimed the right of vengeance under Klingon law and killed Duras allowing Gowron to become the new Chancellor. Following K'Ehleyr's death, Worf accepted custody of Alexander. (TNG: "Reunion") Even the death of Duras was not enough to avoid civil war, which broke out in late 2367 when the House of Duras and its supporters attacked Chancellor Gowron's position. Worf feeling it was his place to help his people resigned from Starfleet and took position with Gowron against the forces of the Duras family. Worf's influence was proven instrumental in the war when he ordered Kurn, who had control over a fleet of ships, to back Gowron. Starfleet came to his aid without getting directly involved when they were able to reveal and cut off support to the Duras war effort from the Romulans. This enabled Gowron's forces to quickly end the war and solidify his position as Chancellor. As appreciation for Worf's help, Chancellor Gowron restored honour to the House of Mogh and gave Kurn, who publically announced his bloodline to Mogh, a seat on the High Council. Worf returned to Starfleet without incident. (TNG: "Redemption, Part I", "Redemption, Part II") In 2369 Worf was instrumental in having a clone of Kahless the Unforgettable installed as emperor to the Klingon people. The position had not been held for centuries and was ceremonial but he felt that the Klingon Empire had lost its way from Kahless' original teachings and thought the new emperor could bring further stability. (TNG: "Rightful Heir") In late 2370 Worf accidentally transversed a quantum fissure and began sliding uncontrollably between different quantum realities. In one such reality he was married to Deanna Troi; upon his return Worf asked Deanna to become a Soh-chim to Alexander, a role she gladly accepted (TNG : Parallels). Shortly afterwards he began a romantic relationship with the counselor, but by early 2371, it seemed to have ended amicably. (TNG: "All Good Things...," Star Trek: Generations) Shortly following Worf's promotion to Lieutenant Commander and after the destruction of the Enterprise-D on Veridian III in 2371, Worf took an extended leave of absense from Starfleet to evaluate his future. He returned his son to Earth to live with the Rozhenkos while he himself took refuge on Boreth. (Star Trek: Generations, DS9: "The Way of the Warrior") Reassignment to Deep Space 9 In 2372, Worf was recalled from leave and reassigned to Deep Space Nine as strategic operations officer. He again became a player in galactic politics as the Federation tried to avert war between the Klingon Empire and the Cardassian Union. Worf was their best link to Chancellor Gowron and a meeting between them was arranged. He was asked to resign Starfleet and join Gowron on the Klingon campaign to invade Cardasia. Worf felt the war was wrong and that it was incompatible with his loyalties with the Federation. As a consequence, Gowron had the House of Mogh stripped of its honour and had Kurn thrown off the High Council and continued on the course for war without Worf's help. The Klingons failed to bring down the Cardassian government with the Federation protecting them and an enraged Gowron withdrew the Khitomer accords and made an enemy of the Federation. (DS9: "The Way of the Warrior") Four months after Kurn lost his seat on the Klingon High Council, he arrived at DS9 seeking help from his brother to perform the Mauk-to'Vor ritual. He felt that the ritual, which involved Worf killing him, was the only way to restore his honour. After receiving orders from his CO not to carry out the honour killing, Worf arranged for his brother to have cosmetic surgery and his memory wiped so he could start a new life with no ties to the House of Mogh. (DS9: "Sons of Mogh") Following a year of hostilities and border skirmishes between the Federation and Klingons (See: Second Federation-Klingon War), Worf assisted in discovering that Chancellor Gowron's chief military advisor and overseer of the Cardasian invasion, General Martok, was, in fact, a Dominion changeling agent who was on a mission to destabalize relations between the two powers. With the Dominion presented as the common enemy, the Klingons and Federation resigned the peace treaties, which also had a new provision that banned subspace weapons. (DS9: "Broken Link", "Apocalypse Rising") Worf rescued the real General Martok from Dominion Internment Camp 321 and the two became honoured friends when Martok was assigned to DS9. Worf, and later Alexander Rozhenko, was adopted into the House of Martok. (DS9: "In Purgatory's Shadow", "By Inferno's Light", "Soldiers of the Empire", DS9: "Sons and Daughters") Worf became romantically involved with the station's science officer, Jadzia Dax in early 2373. Not soon after, Worf was ordered to take the [[USS Defiant (NX-74205)|USS Defiant]] and join the fleet of ships set to intercept a Borg cube in Sector 001 on a course for Earth. The Enterprise-E came to Worf's rescue when the Defiant was heavily damaged. Reunited with his old crewmates, Worf assisted in destroying the Borg cube and prevented the Borg from changing history when they travelling back in time to 2063 in an attempt to kill Zefram Cochrane. (DS9: "Looking for par'Mach in All the Wrong Places, Star Trek: First Contact) When war broke out between the Federation and Dominion in late 2373, Worf and Jadzia were separated when they were reassigned. Dax was given command of the Defiant, while Worf was assigned to a Klingon ship. The two married in early 2374 when Starfleet retook DS9 and they returned to their former positions. (DS9: "You Are Cordially Invited...") Sadly, the marriage was short lived when Jadzia tragically died at the hands of Gul Dukat when she simply got in his way while attemting to destroy a Bajoran Orb (DS9: "Tears of the Prophets") In 2375, Worf led a mission to destroy a Dominion shipyard. He dedicated this mission to his late wife, in order to ease her entrance into Sto-Vo-Kor. (DS9: "Shadows and Symbols") Later that year, Worf commanded the Koraga when it was destroyed by the Dominion; his escape pod was rescued by Ezri Dax, with whom Worf was captured by the Breen. After undergoing an interrogation, Worf and Ezri were freed by Legate Damar as part of his resistance to the Dominion. (DS9: "Penumbra", "Strange Bedfellows") Worf protecting the Ba'ku people in 2375.]] Later in 2375, Worf visited the Federation colony on Manzar to establish a new defense perimeter against the Dominion. At this opportunity, however, he visited his old friends on the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E)|USS Enterprise-E]], which was on a diplomatic mission nearby. For a brief period Worf rejoined his old crew to reveal Admiral Dougherty's conspiracy concerning the Ba'ku relocation. (Star Trek: Insurrection) Worf would return to Deep Space Nine, where he became disillusioned with the leadership of Gowron, citing his faulty battle planning and poor strategies at the later stages of the Dominion War. He challenged Gowron to combat and killed him; by right he was acclaimed the new chancellor of the Klingon High Council. However, Worf stepped aside and nominated Martok to the position. After the war, Martok asked that Worf be appointed Federation Ambassador to the Klingon Empire. Thereafter, Worf left Deep Space Nine to take his new post on Qo'noS. (DS9: "Tacking Into the Wind", "What You Leave Behind") Worf rejoined his old crewmates on the USS Enterprise-E on Earth, where he attended William Riker's and Deanna Troi's wedding ceremony. Following the Earth wedding and while en route to a second ceremony on Betazed, the wedding was postponed as the Enterprise-E detected positronic signals from the Kolarin system. Upon discovering that the source of the positronic signals was the Soong-type android, B-4, Rear Admiral Janeway of Starfleet Command assigned the Enterprise-E's to Romulus to begin new peace talks with the new Praetor of the Romulan Star Empire, Shinzon, who was a human clone of Picard. The peace offer turned out to be a trap and in the end Worf, together with Romulans, had to face Shinzon and the Remans. Finally, he admitted that the Romulans fought with honor, possibly getting over his life-long grudge against this species. (Star Trek: Nemesis) Alternate timelines Yesterday's Enterprise When the Ambassador-class starship USS Enterprise-C emerged from the temporal rift, it created the alternate timeline that the Federation was suddenly in war with the Klingons, causing Worf to disappear mysteriously, to be replaced by Natasha Yar, who had died in 2364. (TNG: "Yesterday's Enterprise") Parallels After he returned from a Bat'leth tournament on Forcas III, Worf had encountered a quantum fissure, where he had deeper relationships with Deanna Troi in multiple alternate timelines. In at least two timelines, the two were married and had two children: Shannara Rozhenko and Eric Christopher Rozhenko. In one timeline Worf was promoted to full commander and appointed first officer of the Enterprise-D. (TNG: "Parallels") All Good Things... In Q's anti-time timeline, Worf and Troi were deeply involved (similar to the other alternate realities), but Troi's subsequent death led to a rift between him and William T. Riker. He was a Klingon High Council member, and eventually became the governor of Klingon colony of H'atoria in 2395. (TNG: All Good Things...) of H'atoria. (2395)]] Chronology * 2340: Born on Qo'noS to Mogh. * 2345: Brother Kurn is born. Moved to Khitomer along his parents while Kurn remains on Qo'nos. * 2346: Raised by the Rozhenkos after the Khitomer Massacre in which his parents are killed. * 2353: Becomes captain of his school soccer team. * 2357: Joined Starfleet Academy. * 2361: Becomes the first Klingon Starfleet officer. * 2364: Served onboard the USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D). * 2365: Involved with K'Ehleyr, a Human-Klingon emissary. * 2366: Met his son, Alexander, for the first time. Killed Duras in claiming revenge on the death of K'Ehleyr. * 2367: Resigned from Starfleet to assist the forces of Gowron against the forces of the Duras family in the Klingon Civil War. * 2369: Instrumental in having a clone of Kahless the Unforgettable installed as the emperor. * 2370: Travels accidentally between various quantum realities, upon his return asks Deanna Troi to be Soh-chim to his son Alexander Rozhenko then begins a romance with the Counsellor. * 2371: Parts amicably with Deanna Troi. Promoted to Lieutenant Commander. * 2372: Recalled from extended leave and re-asigned to Deep Space 9. * 2373: Began romantic relationship with Jadzia Dax. Fought against the Borg incursion into Sector 001. * 2375: Commanded the Koraga which is destroyed. Visits the old crewmates onboard the USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E) to reveal Admiral Dougherty's conspiracy concerning the relocation of the Ba'ku. Returns to DS9; slays Gowron in personal combat, left DS9 for his new assignment on Qo'noS. * 2379: Rejoins his old crewmates on the Enterprise-E on Earth. Battles with Shinzon and the Remans along with the Romulans, potentially ending his life-long vendetta against them. de:Worf Category:Klingons Category:Starfleet personnel Category:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) personnel Category:Deep Space 9 personnel Category:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E) personnel